


Short story chapter 527

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [33]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fariy Tail's chapter 527, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 527

\- Mama! - yelled someone from a backstreet.

 

When Mavis turned, she saw two blond boys several injured. One was fully dressed in black, and the other one was an Spriggan. The Spriggan was crying.

 

\- Over! Larcade! - yelled Mavis while running to them -. What happened?

\- Dad did this - answered Over.

\- Zeref!? Why!?

\- He… Turned crazy. If I didn’t show up, Larcade would be dead.

\- Let me heal your wounds.

 

Mavis used the Fairy Heart magic to heal the two boys. Larcade was in a very bad condition, but the burn in Over’s left side was something more serious.

 

\- I heard another voice call me mom. It doesn’t seem to be from one of you - explained Mavis.

\- It was August - answered Larcade -. The child you and uncle Yuri used to protect us.

\- I think he committed suicide - added Over.

\- Poor child - said Mavis -. I really wanted to see him at least one time.

\- He was mortal - said Larcade -. And very old. I don’t know if you could meet him anyway.

\- We have to save your other uncle. How is he, Larcade?

\- Fighting dad. I think he can take it, but…

\- If Zeref dies, Natsu too.

\- Do you have a plan, mama?

\- I have one, but if you have another one tell me.

\- I have one - said Over -, but we need a distraction. We’ll do it.

 

Larcade nooded. Lucy, Gray and Happy approached to them to listen the plan.


End file.
